1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital signal processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to rate matching and de-rate matching using digital signal processing.
2. Background Art
Rate matching and de-rate matching for data transmissions is commonly employed across a wide range of wired and wireless communications. However, current methods employ largely brute-force strategies where each bit in a particular bitstream must be compared to individualized parameters before the bit is allowed to participate in a transmitted bitstream. For example, a direct implementation of a conventional puncturing function for rate matching may utilize most if not all available processing power of a general computation unit while attempting to perform rate-matching or de-rate matching for contemporary bitstream bandwidths.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing systems and methods for efficient and cost effective rate matching and de-rate matching on digital signal processors.